Incubus
by ElisiansBane
Summary: Yuuri was the incubus sent to drive Wolfram into lustful madness. Wolfyuu. Complete.


Summary: Yuuri was the incubus that drove Wolfram to insanity. Wolfyuu. PWP.

Warning: OOC, Heavy kink, violent sex (consensual), graphic sex. Not for those under 18. All characters are written to be 18 and older.

Now who's up for some Slutty Yuuri?

* * * * * * * * * * * * I * * * * * * * * * * * *

'He's mocking me,' Wolfram thought as he watched his lover mingle among the guests and hold the attention of everyone in the room.

Wolfram couldn't understand how Yuuri could bewitch him so. His very presence made it impossible to see anyone else. There was no confusion. It was only Yuuri he could see. The lights, the raucous talk and laughter, the brightly colored and finely dressed people couldn't distract him from the young man that captured his heart and his sanity.

It was the most powerful of spells. It rendered Wolfram breathless and silent as he could only watch Yuuri cast his spell on everyone in the giant ballroom. Dark features and bright eyes that caught the light of the chandeliers and a smile accentuated by that bubbly laughter that was unique to Yuuri made him the object of everyone's desire - especially Wolfram. Completely under Yuuri's power.

Wolfram held the champagne flute, absently spinning the liquid in the glass as he watched for anyone who strayed too close to what was rightfully his. Maybe it was the influence of Shinou left over from when the ancient king possessed him. Or maybe it had always existed within him but it took Yuuri to bring the darker side of Wolfram into the open. He watched from the corner as Yuuri danced with their guests, laughing, chatting - showing off that slim body - legs and rear accented by tight leggings, to the lustful glances that followed him around the room. Wolfram's included. He could feel the vestiges of lust grow within him as he watched Yuuri move in time with the music, seducing Wolfram from a distance.

Yuuri stood out among the guests, a dark figure amidst the colors of the other dancers. Fooling them all with his facade of innocent and jovial. He contrasted with the young lady, a nobleman's daughter, that he danced with. His dark features stuck out against the pastel pink of her gown. When his shoulder length hair, left loose this time, hit the light just so it shone blue, further highlighting the exotc beauty that was Yuuri. Yuuri didn't notice. Or maybe he did? He remained his cheerful self, engaging in friendly energetic conversation with his dance partner. He smiled at the way she blushed when he pulled her into a dip. His was a beauty that people could only dream of. And this made him the object of every guests desire. And the recipient of Wolfram's lust.

Where once Wolfram's jealousy irritated Yuuri, he now enjoyed exploiting it for his own amusement. Using his own body to tempt and mock the demon. Even now, Yuuri's movements were deliberate. He sauntered and swaggered among the guests, showing off his new gracefulness and confidence. He knew Wolfram was watching him from somewhere in the room and he made a game of it. Being way too touchy with his guests - male and female - laughing at their stupid jokes, teasing, flirting, touching. Letting them enjoy what was rightfully Wolfram's.

"There you are!"

Wolfram stood near the entrance to the balcony lost in his thoughts. He looked to see Yuuri approaching him with an affectionate smile and reaching for him. Yuuri placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders and gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled away right when Wolfram tried to deepen the kiss. Yuuri's eyes sparked.

"I was looking for you! You disappeared on me. I've danced with pretty much everybody in this whole damn party," Yuuri playfully pouted. "Where did you go?"

Wolfram took Yuuri's hand to kiss it. "Just enjoying the party. Watching you play host to our guests." More like stifling his urge to fuck Yuuri on the dance floor in front of everyone - just so they knew who he belonged to.

Yuuri frowned lightly. "It would've been better if you'd been there with me." His tone was far too innocent to be sincere.

Wolfram smiled, trying to not give the wimp the satisfaction. "It's much more fun to watch you."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow amusedly, catching on. "Watch me? There's more interesting things." His tone was flirtatious. He reached to cup Wolfram's cheek, but then let his fingers slide down Wolfram's face and a stray finger brushed over his lips. Wolfram felt the heat from Yuuri's expert fingers trailing down his chest.

"Doubtful…" Wolfram whispered and pulled Yuuri onto the balcony. Yuuri said nothing but followed him, curious and expectant. Wolfram just wanted to see what Yuuri looked like in the night.

Yuuri was most enchanting in the dark. It was in the dark that Wolfram could indulge in his fiance. Soft skin under his lips and pleasured moans in his ears. Feeling and exploring every inch of Yuuri's body. Bending it to his will and hearing the breathless moans from the young king were enjoyed best in the dark where senses were heightened and reservations deserted. It was in the dark where they could find release. Yuuri would find respite from his kingly duties and Wolfram got to confirm that Yuuri was his. When they rid themselves of their clothing that symbolized their obligations, they felt the rush. When Yuuri fell into his arms with greedy kisses, grabbing at him, demanding for more touch and more pleasure. Wolfram swallowed Yuuri's pleas, capturing his full lips with his own, holding him tight enough to nearly break a bone but Yuuri encouraged it. Wolfram held him until Yuuri was underneath him and Wolfram could lay claim to him once more and give in to the fantasy that was Yuuri. The thought made Wolfram shudder and his lust-driven madness grow stronger.

Out on the balcony, Yuuri was haloed by the light that pooled from the ballroom. The music faded as Wolfram led him to the edge of the balony. Yuuri still complied, letting Wolfram pull him into a slow waltz. Yuuri smiled playfully, looking into green eyes from beneath dark lashes, further pulling Wolfram under his spell. Wolfram led them across the balcony, manipulating Yuuri into twists and turns and dips. He never broke gazes with Yuuri. He always lost himself in those raven eyes. He felt Yuuri's warmth through their clothes and it seduced him deeper. Yuuri began to hum the melody while indulging Wolfram. A slow, sensual song whose accompanying waltz was meant to infer desire.

"What has you all brooding?" Yuuri teased when Wolfram pulled him back into his arms, one hand holding his own and the other resting in the small of his back. "Such things are more fitting of Gwendal."

"Thinking…" Wolfram whispered, holding Yuuri tighter. Yuuri's body rubbed sensually against him. He breathed. Yuuri noticed and pressed in harder.

This amused Yuuri. "Of what?"

"Of things," Wolfram murmured. He couldn't resist leaning forward until the tips of their noses brushed. "Of you."

Yuuri hummed, basking in the attention. He coyly let his lips brush against Wolfram's, which earned him a low growl from the demon. "Thinking of me?" The feel of his lips against Wolfram's made the prince shudder.

Wolfram broke the embrace and led Yuuri into a turn, needing to collect his thoughts. Yuuri knew how he drove his fiance mad. "Thinking of how I hate those people staring at you like a piece of meat," Wolfram admitted.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, eyes glinting in the lantern light. "I doubt any of them were doing that. Even if they were, it can't be helped with me being the center of attention."

"I still don't like it," Wolfram said flatly.

Yuuri just chuckled. "I think you, Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal are more likely to have fangirls drooling over you."

That was something that always got Wolfram. Did he really not see the licentious looks and double entendres from everyone who came near him? Did he not see how Wolfram was always ready to kill anyone who got too close. Yuuri once spoke of how he was considered average and plain back on Earth. But that was on Earth. Things were different in Shin Makoku. Yuuri was exotic and unheard of among the Makokuans. His looks caught gazes wherever he went. It made Wolfram all the more jealous and possessive of his fiance.

"Always so oblivious," Wolfram breathed. "You are something to be desired."

He moved Yuuri into a dip that made the other man giggle quietly at the smooth seduction. "You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the room," Yuuri purred.

"That's because you are," Wolfram smiled back. He leaned to whisper in Yuuri's ear. "Now, if you leave this stuffy party with me, I can show you just how beautiful you are."

He couldn't stop the smug feeling when he felt the shudder course through Yuuri. Yuuri's ears were among his most sensitive spots. All Wolfram had to do was trace his tongue along the whorls and whisper sweet nothings. It helped him keep control when Yuuri's lustful demands awakened his primal urges. He gave a tentative lick to Yuri's lobe and on cue, his lover gave a soft " _ooooh"_ in response.

Yuuri stiffened and looked back at the party. "Oh...Not now. The guests-" He cut himself off by inhaling between his teeth to suppress the shiver when Wolfram bit his lobe. "Ooh...Wolf. Not here." But he didn't push him away. He actually held him closer. The protests were just for show. Just to tease. A facade of Yuuri's innocence.

Wolfram gave a sharp side-glance to the partygoers. The fluffy nobles continued to talk and dance. They were busy spreading gossip and lies about whomever they didn't like. He was insulted that these were the ones competing against him for Yuuri's attention. He could easily win against them.

Wolfram slid his hands down Yuuri's sides to hold a slim waist. Yuuri rested his hand on Wolfram's chest. His black eyes left Wolfram entranced. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulders, waiting.

"Wolfram," Yuuri gently chided. "Behave." Still, he didn't discourage him. His berating was barely half-hearted. It was _inviting_.

A smug grin slowly appeared on Wolfram's face. "I can't help myself..."

Yuuri's grin was devious. "No, you can't."

Wolfram claimed Yuuri's lips. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing with this black beauty in his arms. Tongues and lips entwined. They forgot where they were as their world narrowed down to just them. Wolfram tasted Yuuri, traces of wine and desserts were on his tongue. Yuuri sighed into the kiss, fingers entangling in Wolfram's hair, opening his mouth wider to let Wolfram explore every corner. He yelped quietly when Wolfram bit his lip, but relaxed when he sucked away the tiny pain. Wolfram could feel growing arousal in them both and he had every intention of exploiting it.

To Wolfram's annoyance, Yuuri broke the kiss. "I said behave," Yuuri said amusedly. "They have enough to talk about." 'They' being those goddamned nobles.

True to form, Wolfram noticed the curious glances their way. They weren't completely hidden in the dark, thanks to the light from inside. Sure enough, there were people lingering a little too close to the balcony entrance.

"Come here." Wolfram left no room for argument. He took Yuuri's hand with every intent of dragging him through the guests and back to their room where there were no interruptions.

"Wolfram! _Matte!_ " Yuuri scolded lightly. Yuuri liked to revert back to his native language when he wanted to show Wolfram he was serious. And yet, he didn't resist.

Wolfram didn't pay the intrusive looks any mind as he guided Wolfram through the crowd. He certainly didn't pay attention to the disapproving stares from his brothers and Christ. They had their turn with Yuuri. Now it was his.

Out of the ballroom, down the dimly lighted halls, past the knowing looks of the guards and they were almost at the royal bedroom. But Yuuri decided to tempt Wolfram further.

"I can't wait to see what you'll do to me," Yuuri whispered heatedly. "Have you between my legs."

Wolfram slowed and turned to face Yuuri with wide eyes. Yuuri continued. "Bend me over the dresser so I can watch you fuck me in the mirror."

That did it. Wolfram snapped. To hell with the bedroom. He would have Yuuri now. Wolfram slammed Yuuri against a wall, attacking his mouth and ripping at his clothes. Tongues, lips, moans, growls for more. Wolfram lost himself in Yuuri's smell, skin, dark eyes, and hands gripping him through his jacket. Hard.

When Wolfram bit into Yuuri's neck, the dark man noticed something. He pulled away against Wolfram's protests. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's collar and dragged him to the opposite side of the hall. Yuuri yanked open the door with his free hand and Wolfram nearly threw Yuuri into the darkened room. Yuuri didn't have time to react before Wolfram pinned him to the wall and reclaimed his lips in a fervent, violent kiss that left no chance for resistance. Yuuri clung to him while Wolfram ripped brass buttons and cloth. They had done this so many times that Wolfram didn't have to break the kiss or open his eyes to rid Yuuri of that pointless clothing. Yuuri aided him by yanking his jacket and shirt down his arms and throwing them to the floor.

Wolfram moaned in pleasure at the feel of Yuuri's bare skin beneath his fingers. Wolfram was consumed by the temptation that was his lover. Yuuri's gasps and sighs against Wolfram's lips and teeth pulled at the threads of his sanity. Yuuri tore Wolfram's own shirt and jacket from him, rubbing bare chest against his own. The more sounds Yuuri made, the more Wolfram needed to be inside him. Wolfram glanced around the room and recognized it as an office. Yuuri startled when Wolfram, with lust-induced strength, grabbed his ass and carried him to the large desk. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Wolfram, digging his fingers into the demon's hair in renewed passion. Wolfram growled in appreciation. He dropped Yuuri onto the desk, pinning him with hands and kisses.

Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes. They flashed in the darkness. They looked like the clear night sky. Yuuri looked up at him, mussed, panting, an inviting smile that couldn't be refused. Wolfram attacked his lips again, leaning in to tease those ears and that little spot behind them. Yuuri whimpered and tightened his legs around Wolfram's waist, arching up and grinding their arousals together.

Wolfram grinded back down with a snarl. Yuuri gasped, but grinned egotistically at Wolfram's reaction. He cupped Wolfram's neck and grinded up again, moaning at the friction. Wolfram snarled again and attacked Yuuri's neck. Yuuri distracting him and gaining the upper hand was unacceptable. He belonged to Wolfram, body and mind. Wolfram was here to remind him.

But Yuuri was wily. He knew Wolfram's weaknesses. Hands massaged Wolfram's shoulders before sliding down his sides to drag sharp nails across his back. He tightened his legs even more, the friction made them both gasp in unison. The mixture of pain and pleasure brought Wolfram further under Yuuri's enchantment. Yuuri dragged his nails from his back to his sides and up his chest to play with erect nipples. Wolfram faltered in his touch and glared down at his lover. His lover only smiled back up at him and massaged his dick.

Yuuri was mischievous in the dark. He was playful, rebellious - _sultry_. So unlike his virginal self that only the outside world could see. He used Wolfram's lust against him. He made Wolfram's control slip. In the dark, Yuuri was the siren there to trap Wolfram. Wolfram bit his neck in warning. Yuuri gasped, clung harder.

" _Stop."_

Instead of acquiescence, Wolfram got a low laugh. "What?" Wolfram could feel the vibrations of Yuuri's purr under his lips. "Don't like losing control?" Yuuri nipped at Wolfram's shoulder. "Don't act like you can say no."

Wolfram couldn't say no. Not to the virile, bewitching young man beneath him. And Yuuri knew that.

Wolfram pushed himself up onto his hands. Yuuri grinned up at him between his arms. In the dim light, he could see the playful rebellion. He was being challenged. Yuuri was being cocky and Wolfram didn't like that.

Yuuri reached up to stroke Wolfram's face. "Come on," Yuuri tempted him. "Fuck me on this desk." His words were low, further drawing Wolfram into that dark madness.

White teeth flashing, Yuuri dragged his hands down Wolfram's chest as he slid off the desk to land before Wolfram's pelvis with a soft thud. Kneeling in front of Wolfram, Yuuri expertly unbuttoned his trousers and yanked them down to Wolfram's ankles. He hummed in appreciation at Wolfram's hard cock. The blonde demon hissed when a slim hand grasped his cock at the root to hold it still for a skilled tongue.

"Come on, Wolf," Yuuri purred, working his shaft. "Make me ' _stop."_

Yuuri didn't hesitate to swallow Wolfram. His tongue traced the veins along the shaft and hummed contentedly. His hands worked Wolfram's sac and the base of his dick. Wolfram gave a loud growl and clung to the edge of the desk. Yuuri just looked up at him smugly. Sucking. Licking. Coaxing Wolfram deeper into that lust-driven abyss.

But Yuuri wasn't done. He let go of Wolfram's shaft, dragged sharp nails up Wolfram's thigh to squeeze his buttocks. Yuuri looked up at Wolfram through smoky eyes, smiling round his swollen length. It made the demon pause. When he was firmly in his grip, Yuuri made Wolfram thrust into his mouth while he bobbed his head with inhuman speed.

"Oh-damn!" Wolfram hissed. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Yuuri's throat. He gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles, letting Yuuri force him to fuck his mouth _hard_.

Oh god, it felt so good! He almost wished they were in the light so he could watch Yuuri devour him. The darkness made each sensation more intense. He could hear Yuuri gasp around his length and dug his nails in painfully into Wolfram's ass when the blonde dared to slow down for his fiance's sake. But Yuuri wasn't having it. He made Wolfram's pelvis thrust faster and harder into his throat.

Wolfram bit his lip to keep himself in reality. Inhuman sounds hissed from his teeth. Curses. Growls. Incoherent words that voiced his intense pleasure. He wondered where the hell Yuuri learned how to do this. Swallow him completely, barely gagging. Yuuri didn't flinch when Wolfram forgot himself and rutted Yuuri's mouth without the raven's insistence. Wolfram couldn't think, couldn't reason - forgot completely where he was and that the tight wet heat was his lover's mouth. He could only feel a talented tongue and hear Yuuri's encouraging hums.

Wolfram felt the familiar tightening in his crotch. He was reaching his climax. He gasped and tried to grip Yuuri's hair in warning. But Yuuri didn't move. Instead, he held Wolfram still and dragged his lips along Wolfram's cock in a long, slow, _hard_ suck.

Wolfram convulsed when his orgasm tore through his body. "Oh god - Fuck! _Yuuri!_ " He felt his cock twitch, pumping white liquid into Yuuri's eager mouth.

Wolfram had to hold onto the desk to keep from collapsing. His breathing was ragged and sweat trailed down his forehead as he tried to collect himself. He looked down where Yuuri still kneeled, wiping his mouth and still stroking Wolfram's shaft.

"Oh my god!" Wolfram gasped.

Yuuri up at him smugly. "I told you to make me stop…" Yuuri's voice was gravelly thanks to where his mouth had been. Yuuri noticed Wolfram's wilting dick. "Oh no...don't tell me you're done already? I haven't had my turn yet."

Yuuri slowly stood up between Wolfram's arms. He pushed himself back onto the desk, using his legs to draw the dazed Wolfram nearer. He rocked his hips against Wolfram's, coaxing his erection back to life with his own still-clothed cock. He slid his hands up Wolfram's shaking arms that still clung to the desk and pulled him into a slow, sensual kiss. Wolfram could taste his essence on Yuuri's tongue.

"We're far from done, Wolf-chan," Yuuri whispered against Wolfram's lips.

"Yuuri…" Was the only comprehensible thing Wolfram could say.

"I know how to make you hard again," Yuuri licked Wolfram's lips. Yuuri shifted away. He laid back on the desk to undo his own pants and drag them down toned legs. Wolfram noticed in time and yank them the rest of the way and throw them to the side. Yuuri reached behind him to pull out a drawer and retrieve a small bottle of oil.

Wolfram paused. "What was that doing in the desk?"

"We're in my office," Yuuri explained. He pulled the cork out. "We do it in here enough times that I just started keeping an extra bottle in my drawer."

That fact that Yuuri kept oil in his desk because that's how often they fucked made Wolfram's dick twitch. He tried to reach for the bottle but Yuuri pulled it away.

"Nu-uh," Yuuri taunted. "Watch. Don't move." Yuuri spread his legs as far as they would go, fully on display. The moon shining through the nearby window gave just enough light for Wolfram to see exactly where Yuuri's oiled hand was going. His eyes went as big as saucers.

Yuuri made sure Wolfram was paying attention. He slid three fingers into his tight hole. He groaned appreciatively, riding his own fingers. He shoved them in deep and curled his fingers to hit his prostate. Yuuri locked gazes with his blonde lover, hissing through his teeth as he fucked himself with his hand.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Wolfram blurted before he could stop himself. His dick was quickly coming back to life.

"Practice. This is what I do when you're on those long patrols," Yuuri breathed. "I get so lonely that I have to keep myself occupied until you get back."

Wolfram leaned forward to get a closer look. Yuuri's fingers sped up. Wolfram tried to touch him, but Yuuri's free hand slapped him away. "I said no touching."

"But Yuuri!" Wolfram didn't care if he sounded whiny. Yuuri was tempting him, mocking him with his sexuality. An incubus there to drive Wolfram mad from his own lust.

"Tell me what you think about when you're gone," Yuuri gasped, driving his fingers even deeper. "What do you think about when you touch yourself at night?"

Yuuri's question caught Wolfram off guard. He didn't know if he could come up with the words to coherently explain what he thought about those nights when he slept on the hard ground in a cheap tent counting down the days until he could go home. Yuuri's fingers kept distracting him.

"I…" It took Wolfram a minute to answer. "I think of you…" His cock was fully hard now.

"And?" Yuuri pressed. He was playing with his sac now.

"Fucking you…" Wolfram whispered, eyes following Yuuri's every move.

"How? - _uh!_ " Yuuri cut himself off when he shoved his fingers back inside himself.

"Riding me…" Wolfram muttered. "Sitting in my lap. You're stroking yourself while I shove my cock up your ass."

"Ooh," Yuuri was intrigued. "I like that idea. Anything else?"

Wolfram was painfully hard now. "You jacking me off while I bite you… leave marks all over your body. Cumming in your mouth, chest, ass cheeks...face."

Wolfram's descriptions of his favorite fantasies made Yuuri's fingers speed up. "That sounds good. So good." Yuuri cried out when he hit his sweet spot again.

"Damn, Yuuri!" Wolfram pleaded. "I'm hard now, okay? So damn hard right now." Wolfram didn't care if Yuuri said not to touch him. He crawled onto the desk to loom over Yuuri.

Wolfram viciously attacked Yuuri's neck, making the other man gasp when teeth sank into the soft flesh of his throat. Yuuri gripped the desk behind him to keep his balance under Wolfram's force. He wrapped his legs around Wolfram's waist. They both moaned when their erections rubbed against each other. When Wolfram was satisfied that a mark was left, he traveled to Yuuri's collarbone to leave more, Yuuri's pained gasps driving him on. He felt Yuuri's nails dig in more.

Wolfram's mouth found a nipple, tight and pert under his tongue. He drew it into his mouth and sucked on it hard. His free hand grabbed the other one, pinching, twisting. Yuuri cried out. Wolfram continued, leaving bites down Yuuri's chest. Yuuri's hands moved to his hair, gripping it at the roots and pushing him further down. Wolfram stroked the shaft with a firm hand. He would tame this ebony siren. He watched Yuuri's eyes roll back into his head with eager gasps and cries. Yuuri writhed into the bed in time with Wolfram's strokes. He ran his thumb over the head, collecting beads of cum. He carefully licked the tip, swirling his tongue to taste the precum.

"Aahh!" Yuuri gasped. With Wolfram's hair out of reach, he opted for clawing at the desk.

The demon smiled around Yuuri's cock and then swallowed it whole. His tongue traced the ridges and veins looking for anyway to melt Yuuri into his arms. He hummed around the sensitive skin while he massaged tightened balls. Yuuri bucked. He swung a leg over Wolfram's shoulders to make him swallow deeper. Wolfram dragged his nails down the thigh to grasp a firm buttock. He gave one last hard suck and drew Yuuri's sac into his mouth. Yuuri flung the other leg around his shoulders. Wolfram held Yuuri in place and lifted his perfect ass to get to that tiny bud. Yuuri kicked in the air when Wolfram's tongue fucked him.

"Wolf! Yes-yes!" Yuuri hissed madly. "More! More! Damn!"

His command made Wolfram push his tongue as far as it would go. Even when he had the young king at his mercy, Yuuri could still speak to Wolfram's consuming need and drive him to do anything he asked.

"Yuuri," Wolfram's lips ghosted over Yuuri's dripping cock.

His dark lover smiled, reaching down to hold Wolfram's face to make him meet his eyes.

"Wolfram," Yuuri spoke in that low voice that put Wolfram in a salacious trance. "My Golden Prince. Fuck me as hard as you can. Don't think. Just fuck like the fiery demon you are."

That's all it took. Wolfram's control snapped. The last vestiges of his sanity broke under those powerful words that rendered him lost to Yuuri's temptation. The quiver down his back was proof that he was completely driven mad .

Yuuri must have sensed this. He petted Wolfram's face, brushing his hair out of his wild eyes. "Yes...give in…"

Eyes wide - _mad_ , Wolfram crawled up Yuuri's body to violently kiss him. Wolfram was panting, growling, into Yuuri's mouth. In his clouded mind he heard the wicked chuckle, but he was too far under Yuuri's spell to respond. He could only lose himself into that darkness.

Yuuri kissed him back just as aggressively. He bit Wolfram's lips in return. He dug his nails into Wolfram's back, the pain just urging the blonde on. He couldn't summon any rationality, any sense of propriety. The temptation was too great. He had to own and claim and possess and _fuck_ Yuuri until the insanity left him. He could only see Yuuri. Wild, frantic, he broke their kiss. Adrenaline rushed. Without a word, Yuuri lifted his legs from Wolfram's waist and folded them up so he could hold them apart for him with an inviting look. The sight made Wolfram's breathing stop. Yuuri whorishly spread his legs for Wolfram, showing that tight hole and watched him.

Yuuri held Wolfram's gaze, shoving his fingers back into his hole. The corners of the dark king's mouth twitched in amusement at Wolfram's inability to take his eyes away from Yuuri's own fingers buried deep inside himself. He knew he had Wolfram under his control. Every little movement was calculated and deliberate. Yuuri wanted to break Wolfram's sanity.

Wolfram slapped Yuuri's hand way. He had enough. He flipped Yuuri over. The other man arched his ass up, looking over his shoulder with excited carnality. He spread himself for his blonde lover. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's waist and entered him in one fell swoop. Yuuri howled and arched himself further into Wolfram. Wolfram mercilessly pounded Yuuri on the desk.

Tight. Hot. Moaning. Begging. Urging. Wolfram barely heard Yuuri's cries of pleasure and screams for more. He was driven to ravage the body underneath him. Break it. To make Yuuri beg for release. He snarled at the slightest hint of denial, gripping harder. He buried his cock deeper and thrust harder, faster, nearly raping Yuuri but he was more than willing. Yuuri spread himself more, silently imploring Wolfram to fuck him harder. Wolfram's crazed thrusts only excited Yuuri.

"Oooh gods!" Yuuri shouted in ecstasy. "Fuck!"

Wolfram couldn't respond. He couldn't only snarl as he broke Yuuri's body.

Wolfram was shocked when Yuuri twisted around, eyes and hair wild. He shoved Wolfram away and tackled him to the floor in one motion. Wolfram grunted. Yuuri didn't wait for him to recover, instead he straddled Wolfram and shoved the demon's cock deep into his asshole.

"I'll make your fantasies come true," Yuuri's white teeth flashed in the darkness. "Watch me touch myself while I ride you."

Wolfram grasped Yuuri's waist. "Oh hell yes…"

Yuuri leaned over, his hands rested on either side of Wolfram's face. He slowly rocked his hips, clenching around Wolfram's shaft. Adjusting. Getting himself in position to make Wolfram's dreams come true.

It didn't take long. Once he found his rhythm, Yuuri began to ride Wolfram hard. Yuuri snarled, gripping the floor, driving himself harder, deeper. Moaning, cursing as he used Wolfram's body to pleasure himself. When he hit that licentious spot within him, his mouth dropped open in a loud groan.

The image above him was mesmerizing. Wolfram watched Yuuri dumbly, forgetting he was supposed to be fucking Yuuri into oblivion. But it was the opposite. Yuuri had him where he wanted. It almost hurt when Yuuri slammed down on Wolfram's dick. Yuuri was a beautiful, obscene creature demanding Wolfram's devotion and desire. With his tight ass and loud cries, Yuuri drove him deeper into primal, sexual violence.

"Come on!" Yuuri barked, impossibly going even faster. "Fuck me like an animal! Break me!"

That's all it took. The last vestiges of rationality failed and Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hips with a loud growl. He braced his heels against the floor and thrust into Yuuri with every ounce of strength he had. He would make sure Yuuri couldn't walk tomorrow. Wolfram's teeth clenched, his breath came out in strained hisses. His nails dug into Yuuri's skin. Yuuri keened from the pain, clenching even harder. Neither of them cared if they were hurting the other, going too fast, or trying to savor the moment. It was just primitive, violent, crazed fucking. Any pain felt only added to the pleasure.

As he promised, Yuuri leaned back enough to grab his cock and stroke it with aggressive speed. He still kept up, balancing himself on his free hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Look at me!" Yuuri demanded.

Wolfram managed to open his eyes in time to see Yuuri throw his head back in wild abandon, masturbating in time with the demon's thrusts. Yuuri made a deep moan when Wolfram drove into him even harder, driven by the carnal image above him. Wolfram almost lost his grip on Yuuri's slick hips when his dark lover angrily violated him the second he felt him falter.

"Come on! Come on!" Yuuri snarled.

Wolfram sneered. They were close enough that he could brace his feet against the side of the desk. He could thrust even harder, his abs working overtime to meet Yuuri's demands. Yuuri shrieked in delight. Wolfram was hitting him at a new angle. Yuuri stroked himself even faster. Wolfram grinned. He liked that he could drive Yuuri just as insane as the demon king did him.

Yuuri started making that keening noise that wanted he was close. Very close. He lost his rhythm. He forgot he was touching himself. He fell forward, bending over Wolfram, gasping and crying when his orgasm made him convulse and come all over Wolfram's chest.

"Oh goddamn, Wolf!" Yuuri wailed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Fuck! Fuck, Yuuri!" Wolfram groaned. He reached his limit.

Wolfram howled a stream of curses when he came inside Yuuri. He let go of Yuuri's waist and pushed himself onto his arms to get those final ruts in while he filled Yuuri with his cum. Yuuri grabbed the desk's edge behind him to keep his balance. He drunkenly grinned down at Wolfram, rocking his hips and squeezing Wolfram's spent cock to milk those last drops.

They both collapsed. Yuuri limply slumped off Wolfram on the floor beside him. Wolfram brought his feet down onto the floor. They both just laid there, panting. They struggled to come to their senses and back to reality.

Yuuri rolled to his side to drape himself over Wolfram. "Damn, that was so good…" He cooed, kissing Wolfram's neck with little bites in between.

Wolfram sighed, stroking Yuuri's back, still not quite all there. "You are shameless…"

Yuuri chuckled. "Don't act like you don't love it. Hentai."

"Hure..." Wolfram shot back.

Yuuri just smiled. "Aber ich bin deine Hure…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * I * * * * * * * * * * * *

Translations:

Hentai - Pervert

Hure - Whore

Aber ich bin deine Hure - But I'm your whore

The Japanese and German lines were taken from Google Translate. I speak neither of these language so apologies to any fluent/native Japanese or German speakers.

Special thanks to The Weeknd. The filthiest R&B singer in the world. Especially his songs 'Often' and 'Wicked Games.'

So I wanted to try a different approach to my PWP fics. Let's go outside the usual Yuuri-uke virginal/innocent portrayal and make him an aggressive, unapologetically sexual demon. This is actually part one of a series of one shots I've named "Yuuri Is A Ho." Look out for the Parts 2 , 3, and 4; "Tease""Fantasy" and "Toys"

Let me know if I pulled it off! This likely counts as OOC, so I hope it was still enjoyable.

So I've been doing these PWP oneshots for a long time. I'm always looking for ideas so I'm taking requests. ;) Feel free to leave your requests in the comments

Please review and leave comments. I do read them all and they give me inspiration.

Hugs, EB


End file.
